Recently, a variety of functions including games, schedule planners, and contents for performing special operations is now being provided to mobile terminals due to upgrades in the functions of the various components equipped inside the mobile terminal, which used to be capable of only simple functions (i.e., receiving and transmitting calls). However, the general mobile terminals cannot provide functions of downloading new programs to the mobile terminal and executing the newly downloaded programs, such as when using a PC. Therefore, there are many limitations in easily expanding or modifying the functions of the software originally mounted inside the mobile terminal at the time of shipping the products.
A method of adding new functions to a mobile terminal includes a method of connecting the mobile terminal to a separate device and downloading a new program to the mobile terminal (i.e., an off-line downloading method), and a method of using a wireless data transmitting method, such as a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol), and downloading the new program to the mobile terminal (i.e., an on-line downloading method). Most particularly, due to the advantage that the recent mobile terminals may directly download specific contents from a service provider via a radio channel without having to use a separate device, the on-line downloading method is mostly used. Herein, among the on-line downloading method, a method of using a wireless Internet service, such as WAP, is mostly used.
A mobile terminal equipped with a WAP function may connect to a WAP server through a base station and the mobile terminal. Herein, the WAP server is embodied to be able to transmit the program configured in a WML (Wireless Application Protocol) script format. The mobile terminal analyzes the downloaded WML script so as to convert the downloaded WML script to a card data of a WAP document format, thereby transmitting the converted data to a MMI (Man-Machine Interface).
Herein, as a frame for transmitting data via WAP, a card data correspond to a unit for indicating an interaction with at least one user. The card may be configured of a text defined by WML, an image, a link, and an input text. A plurality of such cards is grouped to create a WML page, which is similar to a HTML page. When comparing the WML page with a conventional HTML web document, the conventional web document corresponds to grouping a plurality of frame unit documents so as to create a HTML webpage. In the WAP, each card is grouped to create a WML page. Therefore, an interface with the user is realized by a card, just as the conventional web document. More specifically, just as when web contents are displayed on the computer of the user or when the input of the user is transmitted to the server, in accordance with the contents of the web document, performs input/output functions of an input/output device in a MMI module. For example, the contents of the card are either displayed on a display unit or outputted through an audio unit, or inputted contents provided from an inputting means, such as a key panel, are transmitted to the WAP server. Therefore, when a user input exists or when the contents that are to be outputted are changed, a new set of card data is created from the WAP analyzer. Thereafter, the newly created card data are repeatedly transmitted to the MMI module.
However, the related art on-line downloading method should always be connected to the WAP server in order to download desired contents. Therefore, the user is required to make payments for communication charges each time he or she uses any additional function. The related art method is also disadvantageous in that in order to use an input/output device of the mobile terminal, a WAP analyzer is required to generate card data, which are then analyzed by the MMI module.
Also, the program being equipped in the mobile terminal is pre-programmed via software and is hard-coded into a memory of the mobile terminal. Therefore, a general user is unable to arbitrarily correct or modify the execution process of the corresponding program. Unlike the PC, the related art mobile terminal is unable to provide a function that can program particular contents. Also, when adopting the method of using a virture machine, unlike the system designer, the general user has difficulty understanding the characteristics of his or her own mobile terminal and the particular details of the virture machine. This leads to a limitation in the program, thereby being unable to program the contents executing particular functions that the user desires.
Furthermore, when using the related art mobile terminal, a series of continued (or consecutive) operations is required to be performed based solely upon manual manipulation of the mobile terminal in order to execute the particular functions. Therefore, the usage of the related art mobile terminal becomes inconvenient and difficult due to the complicated manipulation of numerous function keys. Eventually, the mobile terminal becomes difficult for elderly users or beginners to properly and correctly execute the particular functions. Therefore, there lies a problem in that, even though the user owns a mobile terminal equipped with a variety of functions, the user is only capable of executing the simplest functions, such as receiving or sending calls, and being deprived of the many conveniences the mobile terminal has been initially designed to provide to the users, due to the lack of skills in manipulating the communication device.
Generally, in order to register community data consisting of images and texts to webpages for community activity purposes (hereinafter referred to as “webpage”, such as a blog or an on-line board by using the mobile terminal, the user takes a picture and then selects a transmit picture (or image) menu. Thereafter, the user inputs the address of the webpage to which he or she wishes to transmit the picture (or image) by typing each character (or letter) through the key pad, thereby transmitting the picture. Subsequently, in case of uploading a text, the user must type in each character (or letter) through the key pad, so as to upload the desired text.
However, the related art mobile terminal is disadvantageous in that the user is required to input each character one-by-one through the key pad, in order to register the community registration data to the webpage as described above. Additionally, the related art mobile terminal is also disadvantageous in that when registering the community registration data to the webpage as described above, an image and/or a text may be registered only one-by-one and only in a vertical direction, thereby displaying the community registration data in an extremely simple and dull configuration. More specifically, the related art mobile terminal is disadvantages in that it is difficult to display a variety of images and texts on the screen of a webpage or WAP page.
In case the user wishes to register a plurality of community registration data sets, such as a plurality of images, to the corresponding webpage, the variety of community registration data is sequentially registered in a vertical direction. In other words, the community registration data such as images are consecutively registered in a vertical direction. Therefore, in order to verify the registered data, the user is required to go through a disadvantage of using a mouse wheel or a click button to skip pages on the webpage.
Meanwhile, a method of providing data supplied to a server by using a wired/wireless channel to a mobile terminal user more easily and efficiently is yet to be provided. For example, the mobile terminal user connects to the server only to be able to view the webpage he or she wishes to search. More specifically, the related art mobile terminal is disadvantageous in that the user is unable to search through a plurality of webpages or to move to a different webpage by using a convenient method. Furthermore, a method of automatically and simultaneously generating (or creating) a wireless website, a cell phone (or mobile phone) program (script), and a database through the web is yet to be provided.